DW steals Kirinta Kusano's Mitsubishi Eclipse/Sent to the Baron's Fortress
Summary DW causes a 6 star Grand Theft Auto rampage and nearly injured Roll Light and her friends. As a result, she gets grounded by her family and sent to the Baron's Fortress to the Lakeside in Haven City. Cast *Kimberly as Kirinta Kusano *Ivy as Satomi Hiroyuki and DW *Princess as Roll Light and Azura *Steven as Bing Bong and Dave Read *Young Guy as Reggie and Male FBI Agents *Professor as Classified *Scary Voice as Sharptooth *Kidaroo as Chanticleer *Diesel as Aslan *Joey as Freddy Ferret *Dallas as Soren *Robot as Cyber Woo *Eric as Ray the Firefly *Wyvern roars SFX as Ace and Geon Jr. *Julie as Jane Read Transcript Part 1: DW hijacks the Mitsubishi Eclipse/Taken away by Custard *(April 25th, 2018. 8:10 AM) *DW: Man, I'm so bored. What should I do? I know, I will ride the Mitsubishi Eclipse! *(DW gets the Mitsubishi Eclipse and drives away with it) *Kirinta Kusano: Aw man, hey wait up! Here we go again... *(Cut to: DW driving the Mitsubishi Eclipse as the Big Fat Yellow Road Roller song plays in the background) *DW: Oh yeah, I finally stole the Mitsubishi Eclipse from that stupid boy giraffe. Now to run some people over! *(We see Roll Light and her friends playing bowling in the road) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(Roll Light and her friends attack the Mitsubishi Eclipse. But it did little damage) * *(Roll Light and her friends start running from the Mitsubushi Eclipse) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[The Big Fat Yellow Road Roller song concludes and The Krimzon Guard Theme plays while the Japanese police, the South Korean police, the FBI, many SWAT teams, the Special Assault Team, the Sheriff Department, the Krimzon Guards, the Elite Guards and Freedom League Guards chased DW who is still driving in Kirinta Kusano's Mitsubishi Eclipse through the streets of GoAnimate City. DW drove through the largest wide streets of lots of large and gigantic Little Italys, Greektowns, Little Germanys, Japantowns, Koreatowns, Chinatowns, Benessetowns, Little Manilas and Little Saigons.] *Male Police Officer: [on megaphone] Hello! *Male FBI Agent: Bring in the U.S. National Guard! I repeat, bring in the U.S. National Guard! *U.S. National Guardsman: Okay! *[DW soon jumps out of the severely damaged Mitsubishi Eclipse without getting hurt as it crashed into a a large militarized police blockade and explodes, destroying 4 SWAT vans and 6 police cars and killing 14 Delta Force soldiers and 6 U.S. National Guardsmen.] *SFX: CRASH! CRASH! BANG! KA-BOOM! *[Hellcat Zoomers and Hellcat Cruisers approach DW.] * * *Kirinta Kusano: [in Thor's voice] Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (Normal voice) My Mitsubishi Eclipse has been destroyed. I spent all that money on that car 4 years ago! * * * * *Custard: I'm here to take you away! Come with me, DW. My mom is going to beat you up and wash your mouth with lifebuoy soap! *[Meanwhile, Satomi Hiroyuki is comforting her crying husband Kirinta Kusano as Ambient - Sleepy played in the background.] *Satomi Hiroyuki: Kirinta honey, I'm very sorry about what happened to your Mitsubishi Eclipse after DW after she hijacked and destroyed it. *Kirinta Kusano: No Satomi sweetie, it wasn't your fault. The police should have arrest DW quickly and return my Mitsubishi Eclipse! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I know. That would have been better. How about we can go to Burger King for something to eat and we can go to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas to see Coco to make up for what happened to your Mitsubishi Eclipse? *Kirinta Kusano: Oh Satomi, my sweet angel! You just made me think about it now. Let's go to Burger King for something to eat. We will take your car since we are married. Part 2 finale: DW in the Baron's Fortress Music that played in the background: *When DW rides Kirinta Kusano's Mitsubushi Eclipse to run over Roll Light and her friends alongside other people - Big Yellow Road Roller (Vocaloid) Trivia: *This is the first time where Roll Light and her friends get runned over by something. But at least they didn't get injured. *DW raming through many militarized police blockades is similar to Alex Mason driving through Cuban police blockades in Call of Duty: Black Ops [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:DW's grounded days]] [[Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons]] [[Trivia]]